Nothing is Ever as it Seems
by sstarstruck
Summary: Rated M for some language and later scenes; A German witch is betrothed to Draco Malfoy, and finds a muggle to distract him with.
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing is Ever as it Seems**

**Sophie Natalia Hemmingway**

**Chapter One**

"How is the roast, Sophie?" Her father asked as he watched her pick it apart with her fork.

"Tender," she replied sarcastically and pushed the plate away.

"You're still upset," her mother said bluntly, putting her fork down, and putting her napkin on her plate.

"Yeah, I'm still bloody upset," she snapped. She restrained herself from cursing.

Earlier that day, Sophie had learned that she had been betrothed.

Betrothed! How could her parents do this to her? She had a boyfriend for god sake! Especially to someone who doesn't even speak her native language. At least find a German pureblood to marry.

She knew that they were doing this to spite her. What could she do though? She had fallen in love with a half-blood wizard, and there was nothing that could be done about that now. And how could she just drop a three year relationship for some guy who lived out in Scotland? And to top it all off, she hasn't even met the guy!

As if to compromise, her parents had promised her three months to get to know him before the marriage. You can tell who got the shitty end of that deal.

The plates disappeared from the table and dessert appeared on the table. Sophie passed and stood up without asking to be excused. She practically ran up three flights of stairs to her bedroom and collapsed into a pillow.

She had just turned 18, earned her freedom, and lost it, all in a month. She groaned loudly into her pillow and waved her wand to lock the door to her room. Another wave, and the balcony doors opened, letting in a breeze. The off white curtains fluttered gently. Sophie stood and started the water for a bath. She walked slowly over to the balcony and stood next to the railing.

She felt a rush of emotion and her eyes began to tear up.

_CRACK!_

She was lucky she didn't jump right off the balcony.

"Gregory," she said softly, suddenly a huge smile overcoming her. She pressed herself into his shoulder and inhaled. She didn't care if he was half-blood, he still smelled better that some bloody fool in Scotland.

"Sophie, what's wrong?"

He always could tell when she was upset. She hadn't told him yet, and didn't want to. But she knew she had to, she couldn't just leave this weekend and never talk to him again.

"I was betrothed to a man in Scotland..." She whispered, hoping he couldn't hear her over the wind.

She saw the color drain from his face and the light in his eyes dim.

Sophie didn't stop herself from frowning and letting the tears pool up again. "I'll never love anyone like I love you, Gregory."

He shook his head, he wouldn't look her in the eyes.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you're not pure-blood."

"That's bullshit!" he yelled loudly and pounded his fist against the stone wall. Sophie backed up, she hated seeing him angry. He pounded the wall several more times, also kicking the stone railing. He shouted a few more curses before calming himself.

"Sophie," he looked in her eyes and held her cheek. "I won't let this happen."

"I don't know how to stop it."

Sophie ran her fingers through her hair and looked toward the sunset, and then back at Gregory. She'd never seen him so upset.

He pulled her in for a long kiss. She withdrew first and put her face in his chest, letting her tears fall freely now.

"I won't let this happen," he repeated, more fiercely now.

Sophie prayed that he was right.

Sophie Natalia Hemmingway was beautiful, with long, wavy auburn hair, and a tall slender body. Royalty by wizardry standards. She had descended from Rowena Ravenclaw herself. She was talented and intelligent, and there was no way in hell she was going to be treated this way by her own family.

She would not under any circumstance resort to barbaric standards and be forced to marry as though she were property. Property that was traded and sold off. Even if that was the circumstance. She just wondered what her parents had landed out of this deal. A vault filled with money?

Unless it was the other way around... Perhaps her parents hated Gregory enough that they would pay a vault full of gold to guarantee Sophie married someone who was pure-blood...

She sat in the muggle part of Munich, within a lavishly landscaped park on a bench. Her bags from shopping that day took up the rest of the bench, ensuring that no one would sit there. And she gazed thoughtfully on the street.

Suddenly, Sophie thought of something. Her eyes darted around in the sudden discovery. Her heart felt a sudden lift of hope.

Sophie set out to find the girl who would take her place, if there was anywhere in the world Sophie would find someone desperate enough for money that they'd marry for it; It was Munich.

_What was his name again? _It took her at least a minute to remember the name her parents had spoken. She repeated the question to herself. And suddenly, it dawned on her.

_Draco Malfoy._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Charlotte Ross**

Charlotte Ross was working her normal shift at her shitty part-time job- a café in the middle of Munich. It was mid-afternoon and the sun was beating down on her as she cleaned the outdoor tables, taking the little tips that were left more graciously that some would have.

The only thing she wanted to do was take her fifteen minute break and smoke a cigarette. Maybe chug a coffee.

"Char, get on break! Clock's ticking."

Well that was convenient.

Charlotte pulled out her pack of cigarettes from her pocket as she walked behind the café through a small alley. It was only about fifteen seconds before she was disturbed again.

Three more hours and I'll be at home, warm and cozy with a bowl to smoke in my hand.

She brought herself to look at who had disturbed her.

"Yes, hello, my name is Sophie, and I just wanted to...offer you the opportunity of a lifetime!"

"Look, dude, I'm broke, the last thing I need is to buy some useless product for a 'cheap' price." Charlotte held up her hands and put up bunny ear quotes. She lit the cigarette and took a long drag.

"Ah, but what if I told you that this certain opportunity entails that you'll never have to work again and you'll be rich!"

Charlotte looked at the girl again. She had reddish brown hair and was undeniably gorgeous.

Just another tweaker, Charlotte thought to herself, ignoring the girl on some serious drugs.

"Look, I'm desperate, I'll pay you in cash before you even do it, please..."

Charlotte looked at the girl again. She was clearly wealthy. An expensive handbag over her shoulder, and any plain black dress that beautiful must have been a fortune.

"Just hear me out, that's all I'm asking. Somewhere more...private."

Rent was due that week. "Okay, fine." Charlotte agreed to hear the girl out, nothing more. "Come back in three hours and we'll catch a late dinner."

The girl...Sophie...nodded excitedly, and ran off in the other direction.

Shit. I forgot to tell her to bring the money...

The last hours of work dragged, as usual.

Her head was still pounding with a hangover from the night before, and she did her best to ignore it.

Finally, it was seven, and the girl from earlier that day waited outside for ten minutes before she got off.

Charlotte grabbed her coat and strolled out of the café, counting her tips. She nodded in greeting to Sophie as she lit up another cigarette, she offered one to Sophie.

"No, thank you, I don't..uh..." Her voice trailed off.

They walked down to a fancier Italian diner and took a seat in an unoccupied corner.

"It's on me," Sophie reassured Charlotte.

"So, get talking. I have better things to do tonight."

Sophie nodded, seemingly annoyed with her rudeness.

"Well, I'm not quite sure where to start, there is so much, you see..."

The waitress brought over the coffees for the two of them, along with a couple pastries.

Taking a sip of her coffee, Charlotte did not speak, instead, waited for the girl to continue.

"My parents told me that I had been betrothed to a man in Scotland. They apparently did not approve of my choice in men, and they decided that this was the best way to keep me away from the man I love." Sophie paused, her eyes clearing thinking of what to say next.

Taken aback, Charlotte asked, "An arranged marriage? You're kidding, right?"

Sophie shook her head solemnly.

"I couldn't help by notice, as I walked by, that you and I are similar. You're slender with the same color hair... And underneath all that...um...well anyway, you're pretty."

Raising her eyebrow, Charlotte tried not to be insulted.

Sophie continued, "I need you to...take my place until the wedding."

"What? Whoa, no way. Thanks for the offer, but definitely...no." Charlotte stood up and tossed a bill on the table for her meal.

"Wait! Please! Listen...You didn't even hear me out."

Charlotte slowly lowered herself back into the seat. "Hurry it up then."

"I'll give you as much money as you could ever want, whenever you need it, all you have to do is ask. And I'll give you an initial payment, as much as you want, in cash."

Charlotte scratched her head. "I want to be a millionaire."

"I'm unfamiliar with the term, but I'm sure I can help you with that."

Charlotte began laughing. This had to be some kind of joke. "Okay, I've had enough of your games, goodbye..what did you say your name was...Sophie."

Sophie grabbed her arm before she could get away. She pushed a briefcase into Charlotte's hand. The girl cracked it open and saw the money inside.

"Take it just for listening, and if you change your mind, I left my number in there."

Charlotte turned around, but Sophie had disappeared.

There was so much money, Charlotte couldn't even count it. She found the note that Sophie had mentioned inside. It was sealed with a green wax authentic seal. She broke it open and read the letter.

I know all of this must sound strange to you. It was strange to me as well.

There are more circumstances than I would ever begin to be able to explain to you through this, but if you do decide to help me, I will tell you the rest.

It was signed with Sophie's signature and phone number.

Charlotte picked up her pipe and took a small hit as she looked at the paper. She exhaled and coughed casually, already planning on not going to work the next day.

Perhaps greed made her pick up the phone. Or perhaps just pure curiosity. But Charlotte dialed the number as she fingered the pile of money gingerly.

"You changed your mind?" the voice at the other end was clearly excited.

"I may have. I would like to hear these other circumstances first."

"It's late, but there is a time limit. Can you meet tonight?"

Looking at the cloak, it was almost midnight.

"Sure."

Sophie's smile could be heard through the phone. "The alley by 45th Avenue, meet me there in half an hour."

"Okay-" but Charlotte was talking to nobody, Sophie had hung up.

Charlotte finished her bowl leisurely before shoving all the money back into the case, and grabbing her other bags from the living room of the flat, headed out the door. Almost forgetting to leave a few hundreds for letting her stay.

She was currently staying with one of her best friends. He had fallen asleep a little while ago, and the whole while, all Charlotte could think about was looking at all of the money in the briefcase. All he could think about was how high he could get before he blacked out.

She threw the bags in her trunk and drove her car to 45th avenue. She parked nearby and walked toward the alley. She could see Sophie's dark figure was already waiting.

"Glad you changed your mind-"

"Haven't yet," Charlotte interrupted.

"Okay, well follow me."

Following the girl deeper into the dark alley, Charlotte began to get worried. What if she had just been trying to kidnap her?

No turning back now...

Sophie opened a door and allowed Charlotte to enter first.

They were in a small pub with a few people who definitely weren't mentally stable.

"I'll just get to the point," Sophie began after they took a seat. "I'm a witch and the man you'll be... Occupying for a few months is a wizard."

"Okay, I'm outta here," Charlotte stood up and began to walk away. Sophie didn't stop her.

Lighting up a cigarette outside the door, she began a slow walk back to her car. She heard the high heels behind her.

"I know it all sounds crazy, okay? But it's true. There are witches and wizards. And we call you people muggles-"

Charlotte didn't turn around. "I say you need to take a visit to the loony-bin."

"Just let me prove it then!"

Charlotte spun around. The girl procured a long stick out of her pocket. And then whispered something inaudibly, and pointed at the wall.

There was a spark and suddenly it caught flame on the stone wall for a moment. The flame was blue and clearly artificial. "Fake."

"How about this then?" Sophie was getting pointedly more upset.

CRACK!

And Sophie was gone.

CRACK!

Sophie stood in front of her.

Charlotte stepped back from the creepy girl, who continued to try and convince her to pretend she was going to marry some 'wizard'.

"You'll be filthy rich, have everything you always wanted, be able to do anything..." It was clear that Sophie was beginning to give up.

"If it's so great, why don't you want to do it?"

"Because the man I love isn't of pure descent. Do you have anyone you love?"

Charlotte hesitated. "Not really."

"Please, just help me, help me distract him and my parents for a few months while I figure something out to stop the wedding. My parents will be at the wedding so it's clear that they will know you're not me. So it's not like you're going to be forced into marrying him. I've heard that he's very attractive."

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"As much money as I want...for three months of what? What exactly will I be doing in those months?"

"Getting to know the guy..."

"That really doesn't sound that bad. I don't see why you're so willing to pay so much money when you could just stick it out and not get married."

"Please just believe me, you will have an excellent time, with a totally hot guy, and more money than you'll know what to do with. And in three months, we'll arrange for you to come home."

"And I love how you casually leave out that you're all a bunch of freaks, but hey, I hate working and I guess I wouldn't mind the money. So, okay, Sophie, you've got yourself a deal. As long as the money keeps coming."

Sophie nodded anxiously and assured Charlotte that it would.

"Well, there is a lot we need to go over before you leave this weekend-"

"This weekend?" Charlotte interrupted.

"Yes. And I will begin to teach you everything first thing in the morning."

"In four days?"

Sophie nodded.

"Okay. Fine."

"Meet me back here tomorrow morning at 8."

Charlotte nodded and, like magic, Sophie was gone again. It was magic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Beginning to doubt everything that had happened in the last day, Charlotte once again stood outside of the pub she had been in late last night. She had checked the money in her trunk at least ten times this morning, as if to make sure it had all been real.

The magic, the money, the outrageous story she had been told.

She pushed open the door and was met with a much cheerier crowd than the night before. All of whom were wearing odd robes and old tattered cloaks.

Sophie stood out like a sore thumb, sitting in a private corner once again.

Charlotte sat across from the girl, who nodded at her.

"There is a lot to learn, you're going to be entering what seems like an entirely new world. There will be magic and it will be better than in your dreams. I know this must seem very strange, but soon you will see that it's all true...

"Anyway, I'll just begin with manners. It is likely that you will run across awkward situations, people who you don't know how to greet, et cetera. So I'll just tell you, your rank is higher than most people you will meet. But you must still be polite, and charming. In the wizarding world, there are lower class wizards, who will be clearly poor, and there will be men and women of clear stature that you may have to deal with."

Charlotte didn't speak, just listened. For another three hours, Sophie talked non-stop about how to deal with theoretically situations that would apparently never occur.

"What about magic? Can I do magic?"

Sophie laughed.

"No, you are a muggle. Or a person with no magical powers whatsoever."

Charlotte frowned.

"Ah, but that doesn't mean you can't experience magic. I will have to put some charms on you to make it so that you can see things that you normally wouldn't be able to, and also so that you have the same qualities as me, physically. After that, it'll be up to you to be like me."

Charlotte looked at Sophie again, how she sat so straight with her hands crossed neatly. She tried to imitate this and quickly failed within a few minutes. Her posture began to slouch naturally and her hands became distracted as Sophie continued to talk.

"Anyway, about magic. You shouldn't have to do a whole lot of magic. Rich wizards are like rich muggles. Easy things that you can do yourself, you ask someone else to do.

"It is likely that the family has house elves that will be assigned specifically to you. And you will not have to do any magic at all, and will simply ask the house elf to do it for you."

Charlotte raised her eyebrows again. "So I will have a magically little elf to do my bidding?"

Sophie nodded, ignoring the uncertain tone.

"Anyway, you can say your goodbyes during the next two days, and on Friday, meet me here once again and we will leave for London at a little after noon.

Charlotte nodded, carefully remembering the details.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to this. I know it can't be easy to have to jump into something you have no idea about, and for that I am forever grateful."

Sophie left the pub normally, not disappearing this time, but when Charlotte walked out into the alley, she was nowhere to be found.

-.-.-.-

"I'm going to visit my parents for a few months, Harry."

She was back at the flat she had been at for the last few weeks. He nodded, he was holding the hundreds she had left the night before in his hand.

"What's this?"

"For letting me stay."

He nodded and tucked the money into his pocket.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Just a few months, get my life back in order," Charlotte responded. "I leave this Friday, we better have a lot of fun before I go."

Harry laughed and began loading his bong.

He passed it to Charlotte and let her take greens.

A knock at the door showed that her two other friends had arrived, Stephan and Matt.

And for two days, Charlotte partied like there was no tomorrow, ignoring the multiple calls from her work entirely and deleting the messages left.

She left another thousand dollars on the kitchen table late Friday morning. She looked over at Stephan, Harry, and Matt, who had fallen asleep on the couch. She left a note and was about to leave when-

"Gonna leave without even saying goodbye?" It was Stephan.

She walked over to him and sat on the carpet in front of him on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her neck and shoulders and pulled her back gently.

She put her head on the couch between his legs and looked up at him. He was wearing all black, and his face was shrouded by a mass of black hair.

Pulling herself up on the couch on his lap, she playfully gave him a kiss on the cheek.

There had always been something going on between the two of them, ever since she had moved here from a small town outside of Munich and met Stephan at the movie theatre, where he managed to hold a job.

He took a hit from the bong sitting on the table, still holding her in his arms. None of their friends knew of this secret relationship-or whatever it was, and they tried to keep it secret.

She took the bong and set it on her thigh as she hit it and set it back on the table. She spun her torso around and kissed him again. Looking at her watch, it was almost eleven. She stood up and smiled at Stephan. Tingling butterflies still jolted through her body from Stephan's touch.

"I'll see you again in a few months. And I'll call."

He nodded and stood up to give her a hug, but she was already out the door and Stephan sat back down, rejected.

Stephan occupied her mind for a while as she drove.

She had wished for so long that he would ask her out, and when that moment never came, she almost gave up on him entirely. Now she wasn't sure what they were. Certainly nothing more than friends. Maybe friends with benefits would cover the situation pretty well.

She arrived at the small pub twenty minutes early, even with all the traffic. She sat in her car and chain-smoked a few cigarettes to help the time pass. She had bought a suitcase the day before and put her small amount of belongings inside, along with the money Sophie had given her.

She wondered how she was supposed to deal with all this cash, and where exactly Sophie was getting this cash, however she ignored herself and decided just to be careful where she spent it and what she spent it on.

Sophie arrived a few minutes early and Charlotte followed her in.

As they took a seat and ordered drinks, Sophie questioned, "You're all packed, ready to go?"

Charlotte nodded.

"Good. Well let's not waste too much time. I'm going to take you shopping today..to get you some..." Sophie was looking at Charlotte in what almost looked like disgust. "...wearable clothes."

Not taking the insult personally, Charlotte moved her hands around uncomfortably and straightened her back.

Not even a minute later, Sophie was leading Charlotte through the back of the pub, leaving a tip that consisted of a gold coin.

Through the back door there was another alley with no exit.

"Many wizarding places are hidden within pubs and stores, places that look unattractive to muggles. Though, there is only one in London that I know of. Here in Munich we only have one as well, but Berlin is simply stuffed with new places to buy things. Every time I go there, there's a new shop."

As she spoke, Sophie moved a trashcan aside with a swish of her wand, and Charlotte watched in amazement as she tapped her wand on the ground, a staircase collapsed into place.

Entering behind Sophie, they passed through a long corridor, lit only by the sunlight ahead. They reached the sunlight to find a very busy shopping center, filled with men and women in odd clothing, holding owls and scrolls of parchment.

Charlotte hurried behind Sophie, who was not stopping to dazzle at the amazement of the place, and was instead heading into the most boring looking shop of them all.

"We'll get you fitted for some robes, first."

Charlotte nodded as she was thrown up on a platform and a short man began taking measurements.

She walked out of the shop with a single bag filled with robes. Sophie assured her that more would be sent out to the place she would be staying in Scotland.

They purchased a wand for Charlotte, which Sophie encouraged her to practice with, and also bought her some spell books so that she could get an idea of what magic was.

When they were in the bookstore, Charlotte picked out some books on Potions and Herbology, and several other topics she thought she may be interested in. She made sure she had a Potions kit and cauldron as well.

After another three hours of walking around the small shopping area, Sophie announced that they were finished and could go to London.

Sophie grabbed Charlotte's hand, and warned her, "This isn't going to feel very pleasant your first time-"

And suddenly Charlotte was being sucked through a blackhole and she felt like her head was imploding and finally it stopped. Charlotte opened her eyes and found that she was in what looked like London, she could see a gigantic cloak tower in the middle of the city.

Sophie was dragging her along again, still holding her wrist and they ended up in front of a D&G's.

"How's your English by the way?"

"Eh, it's okay. I dislike such complicated languages," Charlotte replied.

"That's okay, even if you didn't speak English, it would only spite the whole situation more." Sophie laughed aloud more robustly than Charlotte had seen yet from her.

Sophie pulled her inside and bought half the store, everything that was in Charlottes size. She had it shipped somewhere and they went into the next store.

"Is all this really necessary?" Charlotte groaned as more people looked at her as an object and measured her boobs again.

"You need to look good, honey, otherwise you're not going to pull this off. And rich girls always have lots of things. You'll need to look impressive to compensate for your lack of magic."

Looking up at the ceiling and groaning, Charlotte endured another several hours of getting new fancy dresses, and shoes, and handbags, jewelry, and everything else she never thought she actually needed.

And finally, Sophie was pulling her into one last store- or so she said.

"A beauty parlor?"

Sophie nodded excitedly and pushed her into a chair, calling for the hairstylist.

Four hours later, Charlotte's face and entire body was red, after a facial and getting completely cleared of hair. Her hair had been styled exactly like Sophie's, she was given an entire line of makeup, hair care products, lotions, and a hundred other things she couldn't even remember how to use. She even had a new mole where Sophie had a mole. Right above her left eye. She had to admit that it was a cute mole, and made her look astonishingly more like Sophie.

When she looked at her reflection she was shocked that she had had the potential this entire time to be this beautiful.

"Amazing isn't it? It's not even real magic," Sophie was saying.

Somehow, after everything they had bought today, Charlotte still only held three bags, and one of which was her suitcase.

"Well, that's everything." Sophie handed her an envelope and another suitcase that Charlotte hadn't seen her carrying. "Your train leaves in a little less than an hour. When you arrive, look for a man holding up a sign that says my name. And remember, you're Sophie Natalia Hemmingway now. Oh, and be sure to only practice your magic in private. Everyone thinks you are fully trained."

Charlotte nodded and Sophie embraced her in a hug. "Again, I cannot thank you enough." She paused, and then spoke again. "His name is Draco Malfoy, by the way."

Even now, Charlotte was beginning to have doubts that this was going to be as pleasant as Sophie had made it sound, but she pushed all of the thoughts in her mind aside. "You're welcome, I guess."

And without another word, Sophie was disappearing into the crowd.

"Wait!" Charlotte cried out, and Sophie stopped. "I have no clue where I'm going, what I'm doing, or how I'm going to do it. What if I need to ask you something?"

"Oh, right. Thanks for reminding me." Sophie approached her again and gave her a small velvet bag, barely larger than her hand. "Inside is a two way mirror. If you need to talk to me, say my name into the mirror and I'll be there. Carry yours at all times, just in case, you never know when I might need to tell you something. Also, there is a key to a bank called Gringotts inside of there. If you need more wizarding money, just go there, and take as much as you need. Good luck."

Sophie disappeared this time, no calling her back now.

Charlotte looked inside the little bag and held the mirror in her hands carefully. It was framed with a dark cherry wood.

In the envelope, there was a small wad of bills and ticket for the train. Charlotte took a seat on a bench across from the station and read the fine print and memorized where she needed to go. She had only been to the train station once, but that had to be enough.

Inside, she found herself checking the ticket again until she was finally at Platform 14 and she boarded the train.

She found and empty seat at a dining table after she put her bags in her empty assigned compartment. Soon, she became obsessed with checking the money in her bags again, and the new suitcase that Sophie had given her.

"Sophie Natalia Hemmingway," she whispered to herself as she opened the small suitcase Sophie had just given her, which was filled to the brim with another payment. Charlotte snapped it shut quickly and checked the window to make sure nobody had seen.

The train ride took four boring hours of watching the plain grassy countryside roll by. Finally it came to a squealing stop and the horn blew. Charlotte stood up and collected her bags. She could barely hold them, and she wondered how Sophie would deal with the situation. Probably leave them behind and have whoever met her go get them.

Hesitantly, Charlotte did as she thought Sophie would do, and only brought along a brand new change of clothes that was still in the shopping bag and her new purse.

She looked around the almost empty train station until she saw the sign that read, "Hemmingway." She approached the man who looked like a butler and wore a nice suit.

He lead her to a car and announced that he would be right back with her bags.

Charlotte nodded and smiled, knowing that she had at least done one thing right. She couldn't see Sophie dragging a bunch of different bags out of a train for some reason.

The butler closed the trunk behind her and took the seat behind the wheel. Rain began to fall outside slowly, and then it was a steady downpour for the next hour as she drove to her destination. When they stopped, Charlotte jumped to look outside the window. She was in front of a very large estate home. It was three stories high and must have had at least fifty rooms.

She inhaled deeply, preparing herself. Her door suddenly opened and she stepped out of the vehicle, taking the offered hand as she stepped out.

She saw the water splashing around her but she didn't feel any of it fall onto her. She looked up and saw a weird bubble protecting her from the rain. She began walking as soon as she realized that the butler was following _her._

But still, her mind rested on what was above her head. Was it really possible? Was magic real?

He opened the door and she stepped inside. There was a lavishly decorated sitting room, and had two sets of staircases intertwining in opposite directions.

Nobody was in sight, and the butler disappeared.

"Oh, noes, I'm late, Master Malfoy will kill me!" She heard the voice as an echo, it sounded close, as though through a vent. Suddenly a small grungy elf appeared in front of her. "I'm very sorry, Miss Sophie, follow me right away to your quarters."

Sophie followed the elf diligently as it continued to speak. "Sorry again, miss, late I was and punish myself I will!"

"Oh, it's okay, I was only waiting for a few seconds, no harm done," Charlotte mused, and the elf stopped in it's tracks.

It's gigantic eyes looked up at her. It squealed randomly and continued to jog as she showed her the way.

Finally they arrived at the end of the left staircase and entered a double door.

"Mipsy's the name," the elf said it's high pitched voice.

Charlotte nodded as she stared in wonder at everything she had bought that day, already in place and set up in the room. She strolled over to the closet and opened it, to find that it was a room in itself, with all the clothes hanging neatly and organized.

When Charlotte turned around, the elf was gone. Disappeared, just like everything else that was magic. She closed the double doors and continued to inspect the large room. It was connected to a bathroom and a small living room. The bathtub was the size of a miniature pool, with at least a dozen different faucets. On each of the handles was inscribed the scent of the water. And around the tub were a hundred different bottles of different bubble bath scents and lotions and salts.

She went over to her bed. Her suitcase sat at the bottom of the bed on a table, with her bags from that day sitting neatly beside it.

She opened the bag and pulled out a fancy black dress. There was also high heels in the bag and diamond jewelry.

"Wear this tonight for dinner. Someone will notify you a little before the meal. It's unlikely you'll see anyone but servants until then."

Charlotte scowled as she thought of Sophie, but she was reminded of her every time she looked in the mirror. She filled the bath with the berry scented faucet. She began to put her foot in, but the water was too hot. She withdrew her foot and entered painfully slowly.

Finally, she was immersed in hot and relaxing water- she was careful not to get her hair wet though. She didn't want to have to redo all that work the stylist had done so perfectly. She inhaled deeply and for the first time since that morning, relaxed.

She fell asleep, thinking of only one thing- What was this Draco Malfoy like?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

There was a high pitched cough that awoke Charlotte. "Oh good, yous awoke." Charlotte looked over to find...Mipsy, was it?

"Dinner will be served in one hour, Miss, best get ready."

Charlotte nodded, and the elf looked at her. "If you need me, just say Mipsy's name and Mipsy will come."

Nodding again, Charlotte got out of the bath, which was still hot. She knew she hadn't fallen asleep for long.

It took her nearly the entire hour to repair the makeup she had ruined in the bath, and she had just enough time to jump into her dress, heels, and grab the small bag that matched. She also put in the earrings and the rest of the jewelry.

She walked gracefully down the steps back to the main room. A couple and a boy her age stood on the side at the bottom. The couple looked up at her, the boy however, didn't even shoot a glance. He just crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

Charlotte reached the bottom of the steps and the boy walked into a door behind them with a loud bang, before Charlotte could even see his face. Surely this wasn't the boy she was going to marry? Or at least pretend to be getting married to, she corrected herself. The door slamming left them in an awkward silence.

"Forgive our son, he is still coming to terms with this arrangement," the man with blonde hair said. He was attractive for his age, forty, maybe fifty.

So that was him. Draco Malfoy.

"Az am I," Charlotte said in her lightest, and airiest voice, nodding to them.

"I am Lucius Malfoy, and this is my wife, Narcissa."

"Pleazure to meet zu." She curtsied- for the first time ever out of practice, she blushed slightly at her terrible English.

Lucius opened the door for the women and they walked into a parlor, and then passed into the large dining room, where Draco was seated in the middle.

There were only four chairs, but an alarming amount of space between the heads of the table and Charlotte, who assumed she would be sitting across from Draco.

"Draco, how about you introduce yourself to Miss Hemmingway, and then offer her chair before your own, like a gentleman."

His father's voice was stern behind his politeness that he was showing for Charlotte. Draco immediately stood and approached Charlotte.

"Draco," he said through clenched teeth, seeming to glare at her. He took her hand.

"Sophie Natalia," she said so lightly he could barely hear her.

For some reason, the boy rolled his eyes and pulled out her chair hastily before walking over to his own chair, without even pushing hers in. She frowned and did it herself and Lucius and his wife took their seats.

Lucius smiled apologetically and called for dinner to start. The same butler that had picked her up from the train station now stood with a platter. He brought out several more until the table was stuffed. Several other men portioned the meal out onto the plates for them. She sat until they had finished before they began eating.

"Sophie, tell us about yourself."

Charlotte hesitated, her English wasn't very good and she didn't want to say the wrong thing. "Apologiez, I'm not very vell with ze English language."

Lucius nodded, but gestured for her to continue.

She didn't know what to say, she didn't know anything about Sophie. She decided she'd have to make things up.

"I enjoy art, um," she said plainly, feeling accomplished with her english.

The older man nodded, and continued the conversation himself, speaking with his wife.

Soon Charlotte felt comfortable with not struggling to understand the conversation, and just enjoy her meal and wait for the time to come when she would be alone again so she could ask Sophie millions of questions that had suddenly arisen.

As desert was being served, she could not help but feel a prying pair of eyes setting on her. As she looked across from her, the blonde boy was staring at her, yet not staring, more along the lines of glaring. And in his moment of rudeness, Charlotte allowed herself to stare at him. He certainly was gorgeous, and in amazing shape. Inhaling deeply, Charlotte looked down once again at her plate, which was now being swapped for a dessert plate.

Being that she was already simply stuffed, she took a few bites courteously, and left the rest until everyone had finished eating.

Lucius raised his champagne glasses for what seemed like the hundredth time. "I hope that you find our home as comfortable as your own, and hope you soon come to call me 'Father.' Sophie!"

Narsissa and Draco raised their glasses and mused, "Sophie!"

Sophie smiled and took a small sip of the champagne, nodding to Lucius in appreciation. Smiling back, the table cleared magically in front of her, and she couldn't help but gasp at the unexpected occurrence. Everyone looked at her for a moment, even the servants. She blushed, curtsied and left the room in a hurry before anyone else, going back to the room that had been given to her. Feeling embarrassed about her uprupt dismissal, she wondered how rude it really would even be considered. However, considering the circumstances, They should not expect anything more from a young woman put into this situation.

She changed into some more comfortable clothes before scrambling to find the mirror. "Sophie!" she said into it.

Nothing happened. She stared intently into the mirror for several minutes. Still nothing.

Charlotte groaned and tossed the mirror beside her on the bed.

She found herself falling into a deep sleep after her long day of travel. She curled up against the soft pillows and began to dream about this newly discovered world of magic around her.

-.-.-.-

A light knock at the door awoke her. Charlotte awoke, and mused quietly for whoever it was to enter. Thankfully, it was Mipsy.

"Miss, breakfast's two hours!"

Charlotte began waking herself up and the elf made a move to leave when Charlotte stopped her. "Wait!"

The elf stopped and looked at the girl.

"What is this Draco Malfoy guy like? And be honest." Charlotte asked.

"Miss does not know?" Charlotte shook her head. "Mipsy does not want to say, Mipsy needs to punish herself for even thinking such thoughts."

"What thoughts?"

"Mr. Malfoy is most mean. 'E bosses us around and hurts us very much-" Mipsy squealed and ran to the bookshelf, retrieving a rather large book end. As soon as she began to hit herself in the head with it-

"Stop!" Charlotte screamed awkwardly. The elf did as she said.

"Sorry Miss Sophie, but Mipsy had to punish herself for what she told you." The elf frowned. All Charlotte wanted to do was give her a hug.

"Come here, Mipsy." Mipsy did so, and as Charlotte gave her a hug, she smiled widely. When the hug had finished, Mipsy looked as though it had been the happiest moment of her life. But as Mipsy's hand slid off of Charlotte, the elf gasped.

"Miss Sophie is not a witch!"

Charlotte's eyes shot around the room and finally landed back on the elf. "You must not tell anyone. Especially not the Malfoys!"

The elf nodded, and as Charlotte stood up, the elf cringed suddenly. Charlotte ignored this and began to look through her tremendous closet for an outfit to wear that day. She made sure at least three times that there wasn't another note from Sophie. She had not tried the mirror again since the night before, and she figured she would try again after breakfast.

She selected a very nice navy suit with a pencil skirt and a white silk blouse. Getting her hair presentable was what took up most of her time. Soon, Mipsy appeared again, this time, announcing that it was time to go to breakfast.

Charlotte found that breakfast was much more casual. Draco was not present, but there was an array of pastries, and surprisingly, almost half the table was consumed by German desserts.

"Ah, Sophie, we prepared an extra special breakfast for you this morning!" Lucius winked.

Charlotte smiled and nodded, and selected a few things, and began to eat.

Feeling very out of place, in a brand new world, and not only that but having to deal with a language barrier was something else.

Finally, what seemed like almost an hour later, Draco arrived, still in his pajamas. He was wearing silk black pants, and no shirt at all, exposing his perfectly chiseled chest, which also happened to be perfectly tan. Charlotte could not help but gasp.

"Draco!" Narcissa scolded, but he merely smirked at her confidently, and ordered a house elf to get him a plate.

Charlotte took another sip of orange juice, and used all of her self control not to look at Draco. She could feel him smirking at her. She wasn't sure if she was blushing, but the heat rising to her cheeks was a keen indicator.

"So," Lucius began, Charlotte looked over at him, "We thought today you two would enjoy going out and doing something together, instead of just staying cooped up in this house all day." Lucius smiled, but underneath the smile, he was glaring at Draco. "We organized a very nice lunch for the two of you and perhaps Draco can show you around."

Charlotte graciously thanked the two of them, "Danke."

"Draco, go and get dressed, there's a car waiting for the two of you outside."

"A car? Why drive around in some muggle contraption, when we could just apparate and get the whole deal over with?" It was the first time Charlotte had really heard his voice. It was snobby and arrogant, with a Scottish accent.

Lucius' smile quickly turned into pursed lips. Draco excused himself to get ready, and Charlotte took some time to explore the entryway to their home. She waited merely five minutes, and Draco came out with his hair unraveling the more he walked down the staircase into her sight. Charlotte could not deny how undeniably sexy he looked despite leaving his hair alone since getting out of bed. She inhaled deeply and prepared herself for the worst.

Only three months, and she would be able to finally impress Stephan enough to get him to notice her as more than just a friend with benefits. He might actually ask her out, instead of the trash he usually takes out. Charlotte was surprised she was thinking these thoughts at all.

Draco's shoulder whacked into her, knocking her out of her stupor. Rolling her eyes, and feeling slightly embarrassed that she had left herself looking so vulnerable, she trotted quickly after him, and her heels clicking and clacking on the stone pathway reminded her of Sophie running after her a few nights ago.

That night seemed so far away.

She slowed her pace to a walk as she caught up to Draco, and saw a man dressed in a black suit, holding the door to a stretch limo. Charlotte felt her face light up, but she didn't care, Draco was looking at anything but her.

Even as she took her seat in the limo, he scooted as far away from her as he could, and looked out the window as the car began to drive. She found that after you've seen the inside of a limo for a few minutes, and discovered all the quirks, the most interesting thing becomes looking out at the passing country-side. She imagined it may have been more fun if the company had been less snobby.

Less than an hour later, they were arriving into the city. Luckily, the car stopped before it hit the traffic of the city, and dropped the two of them off on a very nice looking street. Charlotte accepted the drivers hand as she exited the limo. Draco emerged after her, and walked past her blindly.

He was treating her as if she didn't exist. She couldn't help but feel defeated. How could he ignore her when she looked so good. Charlotte knew that she had never been this attractive in her life. She felt as if Sophie had put some spell on her to make her more beautiful-which, she probably had, Charlotte reminded herself.

She found herself having to trot to keep up with Draco, who was well over six foot and seemed to be taking such long strides on purpose, so that he could stay in front of her. Eventually, Charlotte fell behind in defeat and rejection and acted as though the two of them were not a party.

Barely catching him making a turn as she did her best to ignore him, she took the same turn as him, and hurriedly scrambled into a brick archway that was collapsing behind him.

She exhaled deeply as she rose again to her feet, and was thankful that the busy and crowded street had completely managed to ignore her, yet again, embarrassing moment. As she looked for Draco's back, she found that she had lost it in the sea of black robes.

Gulping carefully, she reminded herself that she had an image to keep.

I'm Sophie Natalia Hemmingway.

For some reason, thinking of Sophie made her feel more confident. She was a completely different person, more beautiful, and smart, and confident... and yet, she was her.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's Note; It always takes me a little while to develop stories, so sorry if this is a bit boring for some people. Please keep reading, I promise it gets better. :) If you like it please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Finding herself alone, she did her best to act naturally, adapting to the situation by copying a group of girls that seemed to be about her age. She wished that she had brought a cloak, but reminded herself that Draco had worn "muggle" clothes as well.

She stopped at an ice cream parlor and sat at one of the small round tables around the back of the shop. Looking into the small purse she had brought, she made sure everything was there. She had put in the wand she was given by Sophie, a tube a lipstick and some other things in case she messed up her make up, and finally, hidden in the small side pocket on the inside, was the key Sophie had given her to Gringotts.

She wondered how she was supposed to find this bank, but counted on the fact that wizards and witches had to have some similarities to regular people.

Beginning to walk down the street again, after only a few minutes, a gigantic building with pillars that looked like they had been stolen from ancient Greece came into view. And as she came closer, the word, "Gringotts" was written in blocky gold letters over top of the pillars.

Smiling at how easy it had been, she went inside and stood in a surprisingly short line. She soon realized why.

"Next!" a voice that sounded similar to an elves but somehow muskier.

The man at the front of the line went to the creature, and by the time the man had finished his business, Charlotte was at the front of the line.

"Next!" a creature called out for what seemed like the 20th time.

Charlotte placed her key on the counter as she approached and creature took it and motioned for her to follow him.

He led her up a spiral staircase that was next to all of the counters with the other creatures working. At the top, there was a long maze of vaults in front of her, hallways going every direction. The creature picked one confidently, and Charlotte was able to admire her surroundings at the creatures slow pace.

"May I ask zu what zu are?" Charlotte asked hesitantly. But if the question was usual, the creature did not show it.

"I'm a goblin. Us goblins were treated badly back in the 15th century, and soon our people got the strength to rebel, and managed to make something of ourselves."

Charlotte nodded and soaked in the information as the goblin bantered on about the history of goblins. They had walked pretty far down the hallway before they finally stopped in front of a large vault door.

The goblin opened the door for her with the key, and stood on the other side of the door, not looking inside. Charlotte was left to look at a massive pile of gold and silver pieces in piles around the room, and a few tables in the back had massive chests on them, which Charlotte assumed only could contain more gold.

She grabbed a small velvet pouch out of her purse, and filled it until it could barely close. She placed it back into her bag, and as she walked out of the vault, the goblin slowly pushed the metal door closed again.

He continued talking as they walked back down the hallway and Charlotte enjoyed listening to the goblin. He handed her back her key as they reached the bottom of the staircase and she nodded goodbye to the goblin.

With her money that would now be accepted, Charlotte was ready to get some shopping done, without Sophie beside her, rushing her in every possible way, and snapping at her every time she made a mistake or looked at something she shouldn't have.

-.-.-.-

Arms laden with bags, Charlotte found herself at a pub. The pub was very peculiar in its design. It had many different levels to it, long bridges that stretched above her. It seemed to have been many different houses before it was put together.

Taking a seat at one of the lower levels, the booth she was sitting at left her head able to look up into the next level. A waiter arrived and as soon as he realized she was unsure, he nodded and brought her back a beer that was filled to the brim and covered with foam. She took a sip and decided that it was the best thing she had ever tasted, and gulped down almost half of it before stopping herself.

"I swear, Daphne, its the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen. She's horridly fake, constantly answering back in half-English. I have no idea what my parents were thinking."

Charlotte recognized the voice. It was Draco. She frowned and found herself searching for him in the pub. She finally saw the back of his head through a staircase in front of her. She stood from her table, moving toward the staircase. Kneeling down she found herself looking at Draco, and across from him, one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen. Her hair was perfectly in place, and an amazing shade of blonde. She was wearing a classy dress that Charlotte could see Sophie in.

"Well, just get through it, and perhaps your parents will see the same in her Draco. It will just take some time, but eventually her bum will be back in Germany before you know it." The girl paused and Charlotte hid her face, hoping that the girl had not seen her when she had looked that way. After a few painfully long seconds, Charlotte moved her head so she could see again.

Draco leaned forward and kissed 'Daphne' on the lips, and the two stayed in that position for several minutes. Feeling her stomach erupt in anger and jealously, Charlotte began to peel herself from the conversation. As she crept away, back to her table, she heard one last thing.

"Its not only that though, she's absolutely hideous. I can't imagine how my parents thought that she would be suitable for a Malfoy..."

Charlotte scowled, and went back out to the alley to finish shopping, finishing her drink, of course.

Going into almost every store she walked in front of , Charlotte found several things that would help her through the next three months. She purchased as much as she could carry, and ordered even more things to be sent back to Draco's manor, just the way she had seen Sophie do it.

At the last store she was in, after browsing for a few minutes, she ran across a box. She carefully read the outside of the box.

Use with care to get anywhere you care to go. Where? We don't care.

Instructions: Simply voice where you wish to go and the portkey will do the rest.

It was more expensive than everything that Charlotte had bought that day put together, more than half of her gold pieces, which she had learned were called, 'galleons'. But seeing that she was a non-magically person in a magical world, she decided it was necessary.

Especially after what she had heard Draco say. She wondered how she would ever look at him again the same. The things he had said made him completely unattractive to her. Frowning, and knowing that the thoughts were at least somewhat false, she hid away in an alley as she used her newly bought "portkey." Which, ironically, was in the form of a large gold key. She said out loud, "Malfoy manor." And suddenly was sucked into the very air around her and everything went black.

Charlotte landed on hard her shoulder on some grass that wasn't so soft outside of the familiar manor. Well, familiar for her at this point. The sun was coming close the horizon, and she knew it must be about four or five in the afternoon.

She trudged up to the front door with a scowl on her face, still thinking of what Draco had said, and also feeling a painful twinge in her shoulder every time she took a step. A slightly surprised butler opened the door for her when she knocked. He moved aside for her to come in, and she politely walked past him without talking, just nodding.

To her unfortunate demise, Lucius and Narcissa stood waiting as she entered.

"Where's Draco?" Lucius asked with a scowl that almost matched Charlotte's. He practically ran to the door and searched outside. Charlotte had stopped walking and was now looking between Lucius and Narcissa.

"The two of you finished your lunch early?" Narcissa asked to break the awkward silence.

"Vhat lunch?" Charlotte asked with pursed lips. She didn't want to be mean to this two nice people. But she felt emotionally scarred after the day, and at this point, her apparent agitation was inevitable. Inhaling deeply, Charlotte nodded to the two of them to excuse herself, and as soon as she was out of their sight and up the staircase, she ran to her room, practically slamming the door behind her and locking it.

One thing kept running through her head.

Its not only that though, she's absolutely hideous. I can't imagine how my parents thought that she would be suitable for a Malfoy...

Charlotte knew that she was out of place, and that she definitely wasn't fitting in as well as Sophie would have.. But how could someone say something so mean about someone they barely knew?

Finding herself looking in the mirror, but the tears streaming down her face only made her see herself as more ugly. Eventually, she was crying in her pillow for what seemed like hours when a slight crack sounded through the room. Mipsy stood in front of her.

As soon as Mipsy saw she had been crying, she lowered her eyes to the floor. "Mipsy's supposed to send word that dinner is in half an hour."

Charlotte coughed slightly from the stuff caught in her throat from crying. "You may inform zem, I am not feeling vell and will not be able to make it."

Mipsy nodded and left the room without another word. Charlotte went back to crying into her pillow until she fell into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
